


Not what he would have wanted

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied Death, Marrage, Mention of attempted suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what he would have wanted

He didn’t want this, he wanted her, wanted the woman he had spent the last few months with. This world seemed empty without her. He would have gladly given up his life to stop the blight if it meant she would be happy, But he knew better. Neither would be happy without the other, but she did anyway. And like the Bastard child he was, he became king.

Alistair watched the woman in his bed, sleeping blissfully, unaware of how he really felt. This wasn’t what he wanted, not what she promised. She promised they would be together. If only a Blight didn’t get in the way.

He memorized her face, all the little imperfections on her body that made her perfect, but now there was only a stone depiction of her, and he was stuck left alone here, in this marriage that should have included her.

She would have wanted him happy, and he wasn’t.

Far from it.

He’s exhausted, so much was done today but he doesn’t want to be in that bed-there was someone there he didn’t care for. And for the first time; in his head, he admits it, he doesn’t care for her. They may be married, but he doesn’t love her. The woman he loved was gone…

He’s attempted to ‘be’ with the Warden, but he can’t go through with it, she didn’t stop the blight for him so sulk like a child, but he can’t help it. He wants to be with the person he loved, and he can’t help thinking, wishing he was the one to commit the ultimate sacrifice.

He curses at the arch demon, the Warden, at himself.

Anora stirs in her sleep, eyes fluttering open to the feeling of the bed collapsing under the new weight. She asks him if everything is alright, he looks stressed, but she doesn’t know why, nor does she have the right to know.

And he smiles, nodding his head, saying he is fine—it’s a lie, but he can’t tell her.

He just stares at the ceiling, the light from moon flittering in through the open windows, and he can see her in the moon, she always liked the moon. And he can’t help but sob quietly, he fights back the sting of tears, he’s unhappy. And now he’ll always be unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to go through a list of prompts i have, and this was the only Marriage i could think of, but i only made him king once, so i just assume this is what it would be like.


End file.
